


【镜梦】Reset

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 镜飞彩有一个可以重置他人记忆的卡带。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 3





	【镜梦】Reset

**Author's Note:**

> 女体永梦，一米六大奶萌妹体型(……)
> 
> 强奸
> 
> 怎么看都很ooc，请谨慎向下阅读

等镜飞彩反应过来自己在做什么的时候，已经来不及挽回了。他打了研修医的肚子，又把研修医拽了起来，让研修医扶着墙背对自己。宝生永梦刚和幻梦的社长打了一场，本就体力不支，挨了一下打就不再反抗了，只是大腿一直在颤抖。他把阴茎蹭到永梦的阴唇上时，永梦使劲地扭过身子，拼命地摇头。

飞彩扶着阴茎，找穴口的位置，一手拧着永梦的右臂。研修医长得不高，算是平均水准，四肢也没什么力量，他很轻松地就镇压下了永梦的反抗。找到了，飞彩一点点把阴茎挤进去，甬道里还有些干涩，阴茎进得很勉强，永梦咬着手臂，一声不吭。

整根阴茎都没进去时，飞彩不得不放开钳制着的永梦的右臂，为了能稍微扶一下永梦，把永梦固定在那里，因为永梦两脚开始打打滑了。飞彩扶着永梦的大腿根，让永梦后背贴着自己，看到永梦死死地咬着手臂，眼泪大滴大滴地涌出来，滚下她圆润的脸颊，滑到衬衫的圆领下面去。

“放松。”飞彩想安慰一下永梦，“这样我会不舒服。”

永梦吸了一下鼻子，啜泣声回荡在废旧工厂里。这里是永梦同檀黎斗发生过战斗的地方，镜飞彩原本是打算来帮一下永梦的。

“呀啊——”飞彩抱起永梦又让永梦滑下去时，永梦惨叫出来。阴茎狠狠地整根重新插入，她两手都在墙壁上抓挠，想找回自己身体的控制权，但一旦飞彩松开她，她又根本站不住。飞彩打过的地方还在发痛，然后飞彩又按到了伤口，好像觉得很有趣似的，一直拿手掌按她的小腹。太可怕了，永梦不愿意相信是飞彩在强迫自己，她想给飞彩找点借口，更想从这个工厂逃出去，“救救我……救救我……飞彩……”

白大褂的领子被按下去了一点，飞彩像要从永梦身上摄食一样咬下去。永梦一直在哭，飞彩听得心烦意乱，伸手捂住了永梦的嘴。捂得太紧了，他忘了永梦还要呼吸，直到手掌被永梦咬破了一点才反应过来。永梦吸气吸得太急，剧烈地咳嗽起来，飞彩只好暂时停下动作，等永梦喘匀气。

永梦吐了一点出来，飞彩没管她，重新抽插起来。只是唾液而已，永梦吐完好像也清醒了一点，没再尝试求救，闷闷地承受着。只有结束时永梦想起来不能射在里面，推了飞彩几下，不过在飞彩看来只是软弱的拍打而已。第一次射进去后，永梦以为已经结束了，跪在地上喘气，被飞彩抱起来的时候满脸惊恐，甚至向飞彩许诺说可以不告诉别人，只要飞彩就此停手。

抱着永梦做的时候，飞彩想亲永梦，又被永梦咬破了嘴唇。这次飞彩还没有射精永梦就昏迷了过去，但飞彩还是全部射进里面了。中间永梦断断续续地说了几句话，求他不要内射，迷迷糊糊地说了好几遍“小宝宝”。飞彩问永梦是不是第一次的时候，永梦大概已经听不太懂他在说什么了，直直地看着飞彩点头。

接下来该怎么做？飞彩把永梦的白大褂脱了下来，铺在地上，把永梦摆成蜷缩的样子放上去。永梦的内裤挂在脚上，红色的外裤飞彩忘了处理，扔在脚边。精液从永梦夹起的两腿中间流出来，黏在一起，飞彩看得后退了一步，他肯定不能就这么走开，让别人看到这样的永梦该怎么办？但片刻之后，永梦就会醒来，想起来是他强暴了自己。

飞彩两手插进白大褂的口袋里，指尖碰到了卡带的硬壳。他没想到自己是个害怕责任的人，害怕自己犯的罪，当然也可以做得更完整一点，把永梦带回自己家里，先告诉同事永梦是被崩源体抓走的……

手掌往口袋深处伸了伸，飞彩想起来还有一个很少使用的卡带，不是用来变身的。他有些慌乱地抓出了那一个卡带，和探索遗迹不同，这个像是半成品，就算使用了也只会张开一半的游戏领域，也只能对一个对象起作用。飞彩像拿枪一样抓着卡带，指向永梦，按上启动键的拇指颤抖了一会，终于按下后还有点发麻。

把在工厂遇到自己的事情全部忘掉……就下这样的指令吧。黑白色的游戏领域整个包裹起永梦，旋即色块又像烟花一样散开了。永梦看起来毫无变化，飞彩紧张地站在永梦身前一米的位置，等待永梦醒来。

十来分钟过后，永梦的眼皮抖了抖，伸长了双腿，光脚蹭到工厂的地板上。接着，永梦飞快地苏醒过来，发现自己下身寸缕不着后飞快地抱着膝盖坐了起来。内裤上沾满了腥味很重的液体，永梦把内裤从脚腕上拽了下来，探手摸下体时，正好注意到了镜飞彩。

她的动作一瞬间静止了，紧抱起双腿，满脸通红地看着飞彩。

“我……怎么了？”永梦艰难地开口了，“飞彩知道什么吗？”

“抱歉。”飞彩松了口气，帮永梦把裤子递了过去，“我来的时候看到了檀黎斗。”

永梦接过裤子，要往腿上套的时候，红着眼睛瞥了眼飞彩。飞彩适时地背过身去，听到背后窸窸窣窣的声音，后来响起了永梦的哭声。

“过分、太过分了……”永梦被飞彩从地上拉了起来，搭着飞彩的肩膀才走得动路，“为什么要对我……”

他们走出两三步路去，永梦擦了擦泪水，忍下去了一点哭泣的欲望，扭头泪眼朦胧地看着飞彩，开口时却还记得自己作为下级的礼节，“对不起，我没有给飞彩添麻烦吧？只是……我从来没有想过黎斗会这样……”

“你才是比较可怜的人。先回去看一下伤吧。”飞彩说，“我不会告诉别人的。”

永梦好像又流了几滴眼泪，“谢谢你，飞彩。说起来，你的手怎么了？好像在流血……”

她伸手抓了过来，飞彩触电一样抖开了永梦，把被咬伤的手藏进口袋里。永梦以为他生气了，讪讪地收回了手。


End file.
